One for All
by Kuchiki-koo
Summary: A set of drabbles, two short stories in a chapter. All characters, all genres, all situations...everything goes! These stories are written on whim, and have nothing to do with 'Rabbits and Hatters'.
1. Barma Bummer

Right, no more just Alice and Break! These drabbles will be dedicated to all the awesome/creepy/hardly noticeable characters of Pandora Hearts! So it will include all different characters and genres, naturally.

Too bad I don't own Pandora Hearts…

First up is the guy behind Xerxes Break's paperwork (plus his own), a trustworthy Pandora member and servant of the creepy Lord Rufus Barma, it's Liam Lunettes! (At least, I think that his name…)

Yep, it's about time this workaholic got to do something other than be teased by Break, hit by fans or clean his glasses. In this story, it's his time to shine…sort of. Enjoy!

-----:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-----

**Your Opinion Matters?**

Liam carried a stack of paperwork, and walked through the corridors of the Pandora Headquarters with the air of someone who was afraid of being late, but also afraid of arriving at his destination. Put simply, his near future consisted of a red haired man who wasn't too sissy for some violence, more bruises on his person and lots of broken fans.

He sighed. He saw lots of people on the way, and could name most of them. This was probably because, at some point in the past, they had asked him to do some research for them. But no one waved or asked him how he felt. No questions about where he was going were raised, and no one seemed to care how he had been doing lately. In fact, if most people were asked about Liam Lunettes, they would reply:

"Lunettes? Man with glasses? Oh, he's an alright sorta guy. A bit heavy on work and rules, but you can trust him. Actually, I don't know him that well."

Or something similar. In the case of a particular sword-wielding Pandora member, it would have been more like – "Oh, Liam. Yes, he's quite the workaholic, isn't he Emily? Also, he's very stiff and rigid. And easy to prank too! Want some candy?"

Although he had to admit that he was a bit work orientated, that didn't mean that people had to treat him like gust of air when they didn't have work that he could help with. Unlike what was supposedly popular belief, he would appreciate a little 'Hello, how are you? I don't have any work; I just thought it would be nice to notice you'. He had feelings and opinions too, for that matter!

When he wasn't occupied with working out sums or filing reports, the brunette would consider things like…

Why was Raven afraid of cats?

Was he better off when Xerxes Break was a moody (which meant slightly violent to Liam), mysterious guy who's hobby to make his eye socket bleed, or was his life better now that Break didn't understand the concept of 'door', mocked him with the help of a creepy doll and was equally mysterious as he was back then?

Where had his pet hamster disappeared to?

And even though no one ever discussed the gossip with him, he still thought about those matters …

Was Vincent Nightray an enemy?

Was Oz Bezarius a reincarnation of Jack Bezarius?

Was that romance between Oz and the B-Rabbit?

Lost in thought, the bespectacled man was nearly outside, where a carriage would take him to the Barma Manor. He had almost reached the door when…

"Bye Liam! Wish you luck!"

Liam turned. The young Bezarius heir. Was waving. And talking to him. Wishing him luck.

Liam smiled.

He waved back.

He kept on waving as he went into the carriage.

Then he realized that after the disastrous 'Kevin Regnard' incident, Oz probably thought that he was going to need luck, dealing with Barma.

That kid was right.

-----:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-----

**The Little Things**

Rufus Barma always sought information. He constantly strived to know everything, so that it became an obsession of sorts. But he had always concentrated on 'bigger' topics, like the history of Sabrie and other peoples past. Behind his steel fan, his calm face hid the thoughts in his mind, always trying to figure things out, seeking for and gaps in his knowledge, and making a shopping list to get the information he did not already have.

But on this sunny afternoon, in the gardens of his home, the longest lived Duke – yet – had just been enlightened to a piece of knowledge that he never considered acquiring, in a rather embarrassing way.

Just why were bird's dropping called 'droppings'? Duke Barma now knew. Because that was what they did. The droppings dropped. But once the droppings landed, you would pretend that they never dropped, if they were dropped on you.

And now, a certain red haired duke had new found hatred for nature, surprises and birds.

-----:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-----

I tried to make this a bit sad and humorless, but I guess it didn't really work, right? Well, I guess I just have to try Kevin Regnard angst, then. Hurray for extremes!

I also added the Barma drabble at last minute, and yes, I do hate Rufus Barma. Creepy old guy…

I will be updating two more chapters of 'Rabbits and Hatters' soon, centred around Liam – once again, because he really doesn't get enough attention otherwise - and Gilbert Nightray, the man with cat-phobia!


	2. Break is in the House

Drabbles are really easy to write! All of them turn out funny, though. I guess that's just me. I like having two each chapter, because my drabbles are so short!

These two both have a bit of Break and Oz, and I've slipped a bit of Ada in the first one. These are really classic, the first one being Gil-torture and the second addressing one of Break's weird habits. I hope you enjoy!

I don't own Pandora Hearts!

**Disguised**

Raven was polishing his gun. He still wasn't that sure how he had ended up polishing his gun outside, but that didn't really matter. He preferred it here anyway. Away from the stupid rabbits, and the clowns popping out of closets. Away from Uncle Oscar, who was _way_ too over protective of Ada. And thinking of Ada, away from those wretched cats of her. Nope, no cats here…

The bushes rustled, making the Nightray jump and point his unloaded gun at –

– A white bunny? He didn't know that the Bezarius household had pet bunnies in the gardens. It certainly wasn't practical, the cats could come any minute and kill poor thing…

_Meow. _Raven turned white, white as the fluffy bunny, and looked around. He briefly considered saving the bunny, but decided that his life was worth more. He prepared to bolt away from the meowing, taking one last glance at the bunny, who was…

…meowing at him? He lost it, and ran screaming back towards the Manor which currently housed the Bezarius family.

-----:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-----

"There you are, Sugar-lump! You know, I think you're getting fatter! I guess that your poor tail won't grow back, but at least you can stop eating so much! You don't even look like a cat anymore." Ada Bezarius giggled. She picked up her newest feline companion and went to see what was for dinner.

-----:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-----

Naturally, Gilbert told the story of the amazing – or terrifying, as he put it – cat-bunny, and everyone got a good laugh. Only after he left the dining room did Break finally appear and devour everything sweet on the table, with a set of fake bunny ears strapped to his head, making meowing noises every few seconds.

-----:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-----

"You were right, Break. It really did feel like the good old days. I still can't believe it. Ten years…"

"Ha ha ha, yes, a little trip to the Abyss can really mess with your life. Especially if you are the supposed reincarnation of Jack Bezarius, eh?"

"I don't know. But anyway, it was really funny. Sugar-lump… Ada said that you helped name it."

"It eats sugar lumps."

"Oh."

With a creepy smile, the Hatter vanished into a closet, leaving Oz on his own.

-----:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-----

**Too Much of a Good Thing**

Oz finally plucked up the courage to bring up his question. Then, he decided against it, and asked Alice to voice his thoughts. After some violence, Alice spoke – not only to Sharon, but the entire room.

"What happens when Break gets tired of eating cake?" They were Oz's exact words.

Sharon sipped her tea for a moment before answering. "He eats candy."

After seeing no movement behind the furniture and checking twice under the table, Oz finally took matters into his own hands. "What happens when he has enough candy?"

"He eats cake again."

"I meant when he gets bored of eating them both. At the same time."

"He drinks tea."

"What about when he has too much of all those things?" The topic of Break's unusual diet now had the ears of everyone in the room, including Liam and Gilbert.

Sharon's answer was as smooth as ever. "That rarely happens."

Oz, however, was as sharp as ever. "You said rarely. That means it does happen, right?"

Sharon was silent, staring into her tea. To everyone's surprise, Alice happily declared. "I'm guessing that stupid clown just starves."

"Actually, Miss Alice, I throw up!"

Break emerged from behind a curtain, grinning immensely. "Are you satisfied, Oz?"

"Uh, yeah." Oz was slightly curious about why he had never seen Break throw up, but decided to shut his mouth.

-----:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-----

So, how were they? Anyone ever thought about the Break issue? And how good was I at writing Gil-torture? Cat-phobia FTW!

Review if you want, and I don't really give a ***** about flames. And no, I wasn't thinking of anything in particular when I wrote *****. Actually, I write these drabbles on whim, which means whenever I get an idea for a story that doesn't go with 'Rabbit and Hatters'.


End file.
